This invention relates to apparatus for converting digital signals to analog signals. More particularly, it is concerned with digital-to-analog converting apparatus employing successive approximation techniques.
Various types of digital-to-analog converting apparatus are well-known and widely used. Certain types provide very rapid operation of the conversion process but are relatively complicated and therefore relatively expensive.